Miracles Happen
by gaga4blondlink
Summary: What happens when you meet your idol?


Miracles Happen Chapter 1: The First Surprise.  
  
One Sunday, Sarah woke up to find her parents already dressed. "Go get dressed and put on your shoes, then come back out here, okay Sarah?" they asked. They gave her a strange look when she raised her eyebrows. She did as she was told, wondering why they would tell her to get dressed as if it was a school day, or a day where we had to run errands or something. When she came back, her mom helped her put her hair into two braids, so it would be out of Sarah's face, and so that she'd look nice. After that, we all ate breakfast. Then we all ran around the house doing last-minute things, such as going to the bathroom, or getting a book to read. Sarah did both of those things, plus a few others. "Grab your book and hop in the van; we have a BIG surprise for you," said Mom. She headed for the door, and in doing so; she caught a glimpse of their kitchen clock. It read: 7:45 am. Now why would they be going somewhere at 7:45 am on a Sunday, of all days? Sundays are supposed to be for rest and relaxation!!! Anyway, they hopped in their van and drove for twenty-five minutes. When we parked, Sarah's mom put her hand over Sarah's eyes before going inside. They had to walk down two LONG hallways before her eyes were uncovered. "I'm going to uncover your eyes now," said Mom. She did, and what do you think Sarah saw? It was so amazing that she couldn't believe it. She was standing inside an enormous room with a huge stage in the middle of it!!!! "How would you like to try out for the part of Hermione?" asked Mom and Dad. "D-D-Do you mean it? I mean, yes, I'd LOVE to try out for the part," she answered. The part of Harry had been given to Daniel Radcliffe, and the part of Ron to Rupert Grint. Now they were just looking for somebody to play Hermione. Just then, a young man walked over to us. I thought he looked vaguely familiar. "My name is Chris Columbus, and you must be Sarah," he said. We shook hands and he said he'd have one of the other kid stars show me around and also what to do, and that kind of stuff. "HEY, DAN, COME OVER HERE!" yelled Chris. She gasped loudly. "Did you say Dan, as in Daniel Radcliffe?" Sarah asked. "Yes, I did," he said. "Why?" "Just between you and me for now, Chris, I have this monster crush on Daniel," she answered. Sarah was going to have to tell Chris sometime, so why not right away? "Oh, I understand, so I won't tell anybody," said Chris. Then Daniel walked over to see what Chris wanted from him. "Would you do me a favor and show Sarah everything, and then help her if she needs it?" he asked Daniel. "Sure, Chris," he answered. Sarah turned her head to look at Daniel. "Are you-?" she asked. "Am I what?" he asked. "Daniel Radcliffe," she answered. "Yes, I'm Daniel Radcliffe, and, by the way, I go by Dan, not Daniel," he said. "Oh, well, thanks for telling me, I'll try to remember what you said," she replied. We started on our tour. The first thing I was shown was the bathroom. We continued with the tour. I was shown the dressing rooms, the room that was used for breaks in between sets, and a cafeteria. At the end of the tour, Sarah threw her arms around Dan, and whispered the words Thank You into his ear. He just smiled, and whispered You're Welcome into her ear. Sarah was SO happy that she knew Dan at last. "Oh, wow, we'd better go back to the stage room; it's almost time for your tryout," said Dan, smiling at her. "I hope you get the part." We went back to the stage room and watched all the other girls who were trying out for the part of Hermione. The more Sarah watched, the more nervous she became. As it turned out, none of the girls were any good at acting. "Sarah Okamoto!" called the woman watching all the girls try out. Sarah ran up onto the stage, feeling jubilant and nervous all at the same time. "My name is Ms. Bryant," she said. Sarah opened her script and read the part where Hermione first meets Ron and Harry. "Very good, Sarah," she said. "Are you brave?" she asked. "Yes," she answered. "Good, because if you get the part, you'll have to be very brave," said Ms. Bryant. That was it. That was my tryout. Two days later, Sarah was eating breakfast, when the phone rang. She answered it and had the following conversation: Sarah: Hello? Chris Columbus: Hi, Sarah! Sarah: What's going on? Chris: I just wanted to let you know that you got the part of Hermione. Sarah: Oh. Chris: Aren't you going to scream or something? Sarah: No. Were you expecting it? Chris: Kind of, because when I called Daniel and Rupert, they screamed. Sarah: When do rehearsals start? Chris: Every day, starting next Friday. Sarah: How long will the rehearsals be? Chris: Four hours each day, including the weekends. Sarah: We get federal holidays off, right? Chris: Yes, you do. Chris: Could you do me a favor? Sarah: Sure. What do you need? Chris: Could you call Dan for me? Sarah: Yes. What do you need to tell him? Chris: To remember his script for rehearsals. Sarah: Okay, I'll tell him about it. Sarah: I can't call Dan if I don't have his phone number, can I? Chris: Oh, yeah. Chris: His phone number is 712-3143. Sarah: Thanks. Sarah: What time will rehearsals be at? Chris: 1 pm on weekdays, and 3 pm on weekends. Sarah: Okay, I'll tell my mom about that. Chris: After you left, Dan was talking about you. Sarah: He was? Chris: Yes. Sarah: When you called, I was about to eat my breakfast. Chris: Oh, okay. Sarah: I've got to go now. Bye!  
  
Chris: Wait! Will I see you Friday? Sarah: Yes, you will. At this point, we both said goodbye to each other. Sarah told her mom what Chris had said, ate her breakfast, and then got dressed. Then she called Dan and had the following conversation: Sarah: This is Sarah. Is Dan there? Dan: This is. Sarah: Guess what!! Dan: What? Sarah: I got the part of Hermione!!! Dan: You deserve it. Sarah: Thanks, Dan. Dan: I guess I better say this now: You were the best girl that was trying out. Sarah: Oh, Dan. Sarah: Chris told me to tell you to remember your script for the rehearsals. Dan: Oh. Dan: I think we're going somewhere, so I have to go. Sarah: Would you like my phone number? Dan: Sure. Sarah: 907-0624 Dan: Got that. Sarah: Before we go, will I see you Friday? Dan: Yes. Bye!  
  
Chapter 2: A Good Day  
  
She hung up and went to my mom, and I gave her all the info about the rehearsals. Then something clicked in her brain, and that made Sarah clap a hand to her  
  
forehead. She was supposed to be at her friend Vanessa's in one hour and she didn't have her shoes on or her hair done. So she ran around doing things to get ready and then went into the living room and said, "I'll see you tonight, Mom!" Then she ran across the street and three houses over to Vanessa's house. We played for hours, and then Sarah went back to her house to eat dinner. "Hi, Sarah! Did you have fun at Vanessa's house today?" asked Mom. "Yeah, I did," she answered. "Oh, before I forget, Dan called while you were over at Vanessa's," said Mom. "He wants you to call him back as soon as you get the message." Sarah ate her dinner, and then returned Dan's call. She got an answering machine message that said: "Hello, you've reached the Radcliffes. If you have a message for Alan, press 1, Daniel, press 2, or Marcia, press 3, or just record after the beep. Have a good day!" I pressed 2 and it said: You pressed 2. Record your message.  
  
This was my message:  
  
"Hi, Dan, it's Sarah. I'm returning your call. Please call when you get the message.  
  
It's 6:45 pm right now. My number is 907-0624. Talk to you later, Bye!"  
  
Sarah had just hung up when the phone rang. It was Dan.  
  
She answered it and we had the following conversation:  
  
Sarah: Hello?  
  
Dan: Hi, Sarah, I got your message.  
  
Sarah: Were you out and about?  
  
Dan: No. I was in the shower.  
  
Sarah: If you were in the shower, then why didn't anybody answer the phone?  
  
Dan: My parents are eating dinner. I already ate.  
  
Sarah: Oh. I've already eaten, also.  
  
Dan: Are you nervous about your first rehearsal?  
  
Sarah: A little. Are you?  
  
Dan: Yeah, I'm really nervous.  
  
Sarah: It's okay.  
  
Their conversation went on and on, so I have to stop it here.  
  
The next day was the first day of movie rehearsal, and boy, was I nervous.  
  
Her mom was going to pick her up from school around 12:45. She managed to do all her schoolwork. So, when her mom came to get her, she was all ready to go to the rehearsal. Sarah put her things in her drawer for tomorrow.  
  
"Bye, Sarah! See you tomorrow!" called Vanessa, Liana, Kayla, and Kyle. Those were some of my friends at school, and we were one of the many clichés. Kayla and Kyle were twins, and Liana was Vanessa's little sister. Sarah ran outside and found her mom leaning against the car. She was smiling in the way where Sarah could tell that something was going on. She didn't know exactly what. But she could definitely tell it was going to be something good. "Sit in the back seat, and you'll get a big surprise," said Mom. "Hi, Sarah!" said a familiar voice. I jumped a mile and turned around. Sarah knew whom the voice belonged to. It belonged to.. Dan!! He was sitting in the back seat with her, grinning away. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your mom stopped by my house and picked me up before coming to get you," he answered. "Oh, by the way, I live two houses away from you." "Are you daft?" she asked. "If you live two houses away, then why haven't I seen you?" Sarah was asking this because you would figure that you'd know all your neighbors. So you can see why she was so confused about never having met Dan. "I just moved here last year," he answered. "Dan, I have something I've been meaning to ask you," I said. "What?" "I know this is going to sound strange, but are you British?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. "No offense to you, Dan, but you just don't sound like you're British," she said. "None taken, and the reason I don't sound British is because I can cover up my accent," he said. "You're so lucky, Dan! Not many British people can cover up their accents," she said. "Where are you from, anyway?" I asked. "Fulham," he answered. "Why do you cover up your accent?" I asked. "I have a strong accent like my dad, so when people talk to me and I don't cover my accent up, they end up saying what, what, what," he answered. "You don't have a cockney accent, do you?" Sarah asked. "No, my accent is just real strong," he answered. "What was your reaction to finding out you were going to be Harry?" she asked. "I had two reactions," he answered. "Yeah? What were they?" she asked. "One was that I was in the bath, and my dad came running in saying, "Guess who they want to play Harry Potter?" and I just sat there with tears running down my face, and the other was that I woke up at two in the morning and ran down the hall to my parents' room saying, "I got it! I got it! I got it!" They woke up and said, "Go back to bed, Daniel," he said. We had reached the studios, so we said good-bye to my mom and ran inside. When we entered, we put our things in the coatroom. The rehearsal went well. Dan and Sarah were tired when it was over. "Would you like to spend the weekend with us? You'd sleep over tonight and tomorrow night. We'd take you home on Sunday," my mom said. "Sure. I just have to ask my mom," he said. He went to find his mom. When he came back, he was smiling. "She said I can go!" he cried. We ate dinner at Fresh Choice. Dan had never been there before, so he was curious to find out what it was like. He ended up enjoying it, the desserts most of all. When we got home, we sat around and played Monopoly. Dan won because he put hotels on almost all of his properties. Then he and Sarah went upstairs to her room and sat around talking. Then they went to sleep., and the next morning Sarah found out she had extra weight on her right arm. It turned out that Dan was snuggled against her, sound asleep. 


End file.
